My Love is My Boss?
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Kehidupan normal Hyuuga Hinata yang penuh dengan ketentraman dan kedamaian akhirnya terganggu karena datangnya Naruto. Pria super berisik yang ia benci. Dan kata cinta menjadi taruhan.
**My Love is My Boss?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan telah berhenti, menyisahkan tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas atap halte.

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru terang dengan awan-awan putih seperti salju dimusim dingin telah berganti warna seperti canvas berwarna putih ditumpahi cat air dengan berbagai warna.

Merah, jingga, kuning, biru, hijau dan ungun memberi kesan tersendiri untuk pemandangan di sore hari setelah hujan.

Angin diawal musim semi berhembus kencang membuat siapapun yang mendapat sapaan sang angin akan mengigil kedinginan. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis yang duduk dihalte yang sejak tadi menunggu hujan reda dan ia cukup bersyukur karena hujan telah reda.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu baru saja berdiri dan berjalan ke trotoar untuk melihat apakah ada bus yang akan lewat namun naas sebuah mobil sedan melintas didepannya dengan sangat cepat menyebabkan air yang menggenang didepannya mengenai dirinya hingga baju kerjanya basah kuyup.

"Arrghh mobil sialan!" umpatnya kasar.

"Bwahahahaha..." gadis itu menoleh cepat ke asal suara yang tertawa. Disana seorang pria bersurai pirang menertawainya dengan puas.

"Selamat sore nona." sapanya sesopan mungkin seraya mengayuh sepedanya mendekat.

"Cih pergi sana sialan." umpatnya melihat pria yang tadi menertawainya kini berada didepannya dan sialnya lagi pria itu cukup tampan seperti bule.

"Eh nona ini hampir malam mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya.

"Tidak terima kasih." ujarnya sedikit ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria pirang yang tadi menertawainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto namanya, pria berusia 25 tahun itu berkerja di Nami Group sebagai Office Boy bersama kedua sahabatnya Lee dan Kiba. Mereka teman dekat sejak SMA dan ada tiga orang lagi sahabat baiknya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menjabat sebagai wakil president direktur perusahaan Uchi Corp, Haruno Sakura kepala rumah sakit Konoha Hospital dan yang terakhir Rei Gaara kepala devisi teknologi di Nami Group.

Naruto mengawali harinya dengan bangun kesiangan lalu memakan ramen cup, mandi, berpakaian rapi lalu pergi menuju gedung perusahaan dengan mengayuh sepeda bututnya dan inilah kehidupan yang Naruto sukai, sederhana dan bebas dari hingar bingar kemewahan harta. Tanpa harus memiliki uang yang banyak ia sudah mendapatkan kebahagian seperti ini.

Naruto bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang super kampret yang membuat hari-harinya begitu berwarna, main sana-sini dengan bebas, tinggal di apartemen murah, setiap hari mengayuh sepeda dan bersenang-senang.

Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya tepat disamping ferari merah maroon milik Gaara lalu ia masuk kedalam gedung dan menyapa semua karyawa dengan tampang yang begitu konyol.

"Ohayou minna!" serunya ria saat memasuki pintu masuk sedangkan karyawan yang lain hanya menggeleng peasrah dan menyahut. Sebenarnya mereka sering sekali melapor kepada Hatake Kakashi, seketaris pribadi president direkutur untuk memecat Naruto dengan alasan ia berisik dan terkadang membuat kehebohan namun Kakashi menolaknya.

"Oy Naruto hari ini katanya bakal ada boss baru." kata Kiba yang juga baru saja datang dan merangkul sahabat pirangnya. "Boss baru?" beonya.

"He'e katanya sih lulusan luar negeri." kata Kiba santai. "Terserah." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan khusus OB.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang yang ada diruang rapat bertepuk tangan dengan riuh menyambut kedatangan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai General Manejer yang baru untuk beberapa devisi.

"Arigatou gozaimashu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya singkat setelah menyampaikan pidato singkatnya.

Setelah pertemua dengan beberapa dewan direksi diruang rapat dan mendapat sambutan yang baik. Hatake Kakashi mengantar Hinata menuju ruang kerjanya yang baru.

"Selamat berkerja." kata Kakashi sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Hinata.

Hinata menghirup aroma ruang kerja barunya dengan senang lalu duduk dikursi kebesarannya. "Aku akan berkerja dengan baik." katanya.

"Mungkin kopi dipagi hari cukup menyenangkan." ucapnya lalu menekan salah satu tombol ditelpon meminta satu gelas kopi untuk diantarkan keruangannya.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" serunya. Pintu terbuka dan sosok Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa satu gelas kopi.

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Hinata yang duduk dikursi sambil menekan beberapa keyboard. "Silahkan." ujarnya. Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat OB yang membawakannya kopi. "Kau." desis Hinata saat melihat pria yang kemarin menertawainya.

"Oh hai nona." sapa Naruto watados.

"Heh ternyata kau hanya OB." ejek Hinata.

"Meskipun OB aku menyukai perkerjaan ku." kata Naruto santai dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Hinata mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Naruto layaknya boss.

"Terserah." ketus Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau berkerja dengan baik kalau tidak kau ku pecat." kata Naruto lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata mendengus geli sekaligus kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, "Heh jangan bercanda, memang kau siapa? President direktur kah?" ujar Hinata mengejek.

"Bisa jadi." Naruto menyeringai kecil tanpa diketahui Hinata lalu keluar begitu saja.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu memasang hendset ditelinganya untuk menikmati lagu yang semalam ia download.

"Hmmmm." gumam Naruto seraya menari dan berputar-putar menikmati lagunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para karyawan yang melihatnya aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar kau rubah!"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini dobe?"

"Nona yang cantik."

"Waaaah yang hobi gangguin Hinata. Oyyy sadar lu siapa dan dia siapa?"

"Anjir mungkinkah selama ini isi otak mu itu hanya sampah hah?!"

"Cie si cantik dan si buruk rupa."

"Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kyaaaaaaa rubah bodoh! Dasar kau laki-laki berbulu rubah!"

"Apa bulu? Kau mau lihat buluku?"

"Kyaaaaa mesuuummmm..."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Baiklah aku mencintai mu sangat, kau puas?!"

"Jauhi adikku dan sadarlah akan posisi mu."

"Aku mencintainya ayah."

"Jangan bodoh Naruto."

"Ini berkas-berkas yang kemarin tuan."

"Tarik semua saham yang kita tanam di perusahaan kecil mereka jika mereka tidak mau menyerahkan putri mereka padaku."

"Kau adalah kebahagianku dan aku akan mempertahankan mu."

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

"Inilah hidupku jika kau mau mengetahuinya."


End file.
